


Dreaming Of Wolves

by FalconStrike



Series: Laelia Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Post-Trespasser, Solas Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconStrike/pseuds/FalconStrike
Summary: After the events of Trespasser, Inquisitor Laelia Trevelyan-Rutherford refused to disbabd the Inquisition. While hunting for Solas, he invades her dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part a greater story I'm working on with usuallyblue it won't make a whole lot of sense out of context, but I wanted to post it anyways.

Heavy curtains of rich reds and golds were tied back, allowing moonlight to stream in through the high windows. Shadows ran about Laelia, flitting from room to room. The sight had her stumbling back with a gasp. Wraiths of translucent shadow. 

Children.

They seemed not to see her as they ran past in slow motion, hollow laughter echoed through the halls. She turned to watch them run, ghostly laughter following, only to vanish moments later. 

The moonlight vanished, plunging the room into darkness.

“You could have had all this, but you gave it up, and for what?”

Searing pain ran up Laelia's left arm and she cried out, the crackle of lightning snapped through the air as the wretched glow of green filled the darkness. She looked down and saw her hands, both of them, curled into fists against the pain, shaking. The pain grew with the glowing of the mark, running up her arm into her chest to crush her heart.

Light flooded back into her world, blindingly bright. 

When her vision cleared again, she saw him.

He sat still as the grave beneath the window, staring out into the morning sky. The sun made his dark skin glow with warmth, but it felt all wrong. 

Laelia moved slowly toward the young man. He couldn't be more than twenty, his skin just shades lighter than her own. But as she drew closer, she saw his face. She gasped, but the noise didn't draw his gaze from the window. 

His face was that of Cullen, but warm and dark. Killian! But that wasn't what had her crying out.

His amber eyes were blank, dead beneath the sunburst on his forehead.

“Commander, there was nothing we could do for him, he was simply too dangerous.” The voice echoed around the room and Laelia screamed, backing away from her grown son. He burst into flame.

“No, no, no!” Laelia shouted, turning and dashing for the door. “This can't happen!” 

The floor vanished and she toppled head first into blackness. She crashed onto the ground on her hands and knees, shaking. Wind blew up, howling like a dozen wolves. 

“No, no, no,” Laelia moaned, rocking herself in the darkness. Her hand burned with pain and pulsing green light was all that could be seen.

She felt the brush of fur against her side and squeezed her eyes shut. A low growl surrounded her as the wolf leaned close. 

“I gave you my arm in exchange for my life, my son, what more do you want?” Laelia sobbed. “This isn't what I wanted! Take my arm, take my life, but leave my son alone!”

“That's not my choice,” the wolf growled. 

A hand rested on her bowed head. It traced her face to cup her chin and force her to look up. Solas gazed impressively down at her.

“Please, take it back, take the mark away! I just want my son and my husband!” Laelia begged. Hot tears burned down her cheeks, blistering the skin of her face, to fall on her hands, burning them as well. 

“Fascinating,” he murmured, holding her chin and staring into her eyes. He moved his hand to place it over her eyes, forcing darkness again, leaving nothing but the burning of her tears and the throbbing of the mark on her hand. “Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Killian is a toddler when Laelia had this dream, but he does eventually become a mage.


End file.
